Who?
by Topsailluver94
Summary: Nora tells Casey that the family is moving and that she is pregnant. Then Derek starts being nice to Casey and Casey is discovering her real feelings for Derek
1. Chapter 1

Who? 

**Chapter 1: What did you say?**

_**6:00 am**_

_Casey woke up on a Saturday morning to her mothers screaming._

"MOM!?!?!?!" screamed getting out of bed

When she opened the door Derek, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti were already running down the stairs

"MOM" Lizzie screamed "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Nora?" Edwin said

"Mom?" Casey said looking around the living room

They heard another scream and ran down into the basement

When they got there Nora was sitting on the bed hyperventilating and George had his had over her shoulder

"MOM! What happen?" Casey asked

"Nothing Casey everything is fine" Nora said breathing really hard.

"Yeah sure. If you screamed something is NOT fine." Casey said

"Yeah you woke me up!" Marti said then running back up the stairs to go back to sleep

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked

"NOTHING OK EVERYONE OUT!" Nora screamed "NOW"

Lizzie Edwin and Derek all run back up the stairs

"Mom? Are you ok?" Casey asked

"Casey sit down" Nora said

Nora was giving a get out stare

"What!" George said

"George! Please get out!" Nora said rolling her eyes

"Ok so why in the world were you screaming?"

"Ok so I was feeling a little weird this morning and I though I was pregnant so I got dressed and went to the pharmacy and got a pregnancy test" Nora said " Then when I was taking it said I was pregnant and that was why I screamed."

"Wow." Casey said

"Don't tell them yet I would like the rest of them." Nora said

"Ok"

"Now go back to sleep"

"Ok…. But wow."

LATER 

"DEREK, EDWIN, LIZZIE, CASEY, MARTI PLEASE COME DOWN HERE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A FAMILY MEETING" Nora screamed down the stairs

UPSTAIRS 

**Casey's Room**

"Em I have to go my mom is calling a "Family Meeting" again" Casey said talking on the phone

"Ok I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Emily said

"Bye" Casey said hanging up the phone"

Derek's Room 

Derek- Sam I g2g ill call you later Nora is calling a family stupid meeting again

Sam- ok D ttyl

Derek- bye

"Coming Mom!" Lizzie said running down the stairs

"Uhhhh what now? Edwin moaned

"Ok guys sit down" George said

"Is this a good or bad family meeting?" Edwin said

"You are going to find out" Nora said

"Ed they only call family meetings if something bad is going on. Duh." Derek said

"Oh no!" Marti said starting to cry

"No Marti everything's ok RIGHT Derek" Casey said hugging Marti

"Oh Yeah" Derek said rolling his eyes

"Really" Marti said

"Yeah Smarti" Derek said

"Ok Smerek" Marti said wiping her eyes

"ANYWAY!" Nora said interrupting "Ok guys this house is getting a little to small for us and we are going to have to move."

"WHAT!" Derek screamed "Are we staying I this town?"

"Yes so calm down" Nora said

"Are we going to the same school?" Lizzie asked

"Yes" George said

"Ok good" Casey said

"Ok then I guess this meeting is over" Derek said getting up and walking away

"NO Derek sit down we are NOT done yet." George said

"Uhhhh" Derek said sitting back down

"Ok." Nora said. "The other news is that I am pregnant"

"WHAT!" Lizzie screamed

"Ok" Derek said trying to get out of the conversation

"Okay" Casey said getting up and leaving

"Bye" Derek said leaving

"You can go now Marti" George said

"Ok" Marti said skipping back up the stairs

"Liz Ed you ok?" Nora asked

"I don't know." Lizzie said

"Ed?" Nora asked again

"Can I go?" Edwin said

"Yeah" Nora Said

"Can I go to?" Lizzie said

"Yeah you looked upset though" Nora said to Lizzie

" I don't know, CAN I JUST GO!" Lizzie screamed and ran up the stairs

"Ok then" George said

"Wait when are we moving?" Edwin turned around and said when he was half why up the stairs

"In a month, but tell Casey to get back down stairs"

"Wow. Ok" Edwin said running back up the stairs

5 Minutes Later

"Why did call me down here?" Casey said

"I wanted to talk to you about moving."

"Ok…" Casey said walking over to the couch

"I am going to go to the house in 20 minutes and I want you and Derek to come see the house and next week George is going to take Lizzie Edwin and Marti to go see the house." Nora said

"Ok" Casey said

"Go get Derek"

UPSTAIRS 

"Derek!" Casey said knocking on Derek's door

"What" Derek moaned

"My mom is going to take us to go see the new house we are moving to like now so lets go!" Casey said walking into her room

When she walked into her room Emily IM ed her

Emily- Casey r u bac yet???

AUTO RESPONSE FROM CASEY- heyy ppl im like not here so call if you really have 2!!!!!!!! Buh bii

Emily- fine b that way

Emily- r u back yet????

Emily- Casey!

Casey- hey im bac but I have to go and I have bad news….

Emily- what!!!!!!!! Tell me now!

Casey- im movin

Emily- WHAT

Emily- are you staying in town?

Casey- yeah im going 2 c me new house now so brb

Emily- ok bii

AT THE NEW HOUSE 

"OH MY GOD!" iiit's huge" Casey said

"Cool where's my room?" Derek said

"Dereeek!" Nora said

"Come on where is" Derek asked

"All of the rooms are labeled with your names." Nora said

"Yay!" Casey said running up the stairs looking for her room

I can't believe that we are moving!! I don't want to move again… but this house is the biggest house like in this town and I wont have to switch schools again.

"Where is my room!?" Casey said to herself

"Uhhhh…. There's Derek's room….." Casey said to herself again

"DEREK!!!!" Casey screamed "YOUR ROOM IS OVER HERE!"

Derek ran all the way over to where Casey was standing

"Sorry…Hold on I'm out of breath." Derek said breathing hard "I got lost over by your room and Lizzie's room"

"Ok…. Bye" Casey said walking away

"Bye" Derek said smiling at her

Casey laughed

_This is my room?_ Casey said to herself

She opened the door and there was a flight of stairs

_What?_ Casey said

She walked up the stairs it was like 20 steps then when she got up the stairs here eyes popped open when she saw it

_WHOA!!!_ _Is this really my room?_ Casey said to herself

There was all new furniture and a new apple computer and that was just the first room she walked to the other side of her room where there was another door she opened it and there was a new bunk bed with a desk under it

Wow 

She walked over to the computer because she herd an IM

Derek- Casey my room is great!!!!!!!

Casey- y did u IM me?????

Derek- o well idk bye

Casey- ok bii

Ok why would Derek IM me 

Ring Ring

Who has my number? 

"Hello?" Casey said

"Come on Casey we are leaving" Nora said

"Oh it's you I was like who as my number?"

"Ok come on" Nora said

"Ok" Casey said hanging up the phone


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in like a long time… I have been working on my Hannah Montana story Is it Love? Hope you like this chapter

**Who?!?!**

**Chapter 2**

"Home!" Casey said

Lizzie came running down the stairs

"How was the house?" Lizzie asked

"HUGE!" Derek said

"Really" Edwin asked "How big?"

"Big" Derek and Casey said at the same time

Casey laughed

"Umm" Edwin said

"Gotta go" Casey said running to her room

When Casey got to her room she grabbed her diary and wrote in it

Dear Diary Do I like Derek? Does he like me? Uhhhh I can't believe what I am writing… maybe I do like Derek. I think that he likes me he smiled at me when I was walking to my room and then he IM ed me for the first time in like 4 years maybe ill get Lizzie to spy on him… 

_Love Casey ♥_

Casey got up and knocked on Lizzie's door

"Lizzie are you in there?" Casey said putting her ear to the door

"Yeah come in"

"Hey Liz" Casey said sitting on her bed

"What's up?"

"Can you do a favor for me?"

"Uhhhh. What is it and then ill deiced

"Ok… so while mom took me and Derek to go see the house he was acting really nice to me and then he smiled at me when I was walking to find my room then he IM ed me before and I think he likes me and I really need you to spy around his room to see if he likes me"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course not, are you crazy?" Casey said laughing then looked around Lizzie's room

"Ok fine."

"Thank you so much Liz!" Casey said giving her a hug

"Ok bye"

"Bye" Casey said leaving

The Next Day 

6:30am

Casey opened the door of her room with all of her books in her hand to bring down stairs. Derek was standing there and the crashed together and all of Casey's books all fell

"Derek!" Casey said

"What! I'm really sorry!" Derek said picking all of her books up

"Thanks…." Casey said smiling

"Bye…" Derek said walking back to his room

"No wait why were you there what did you want?" Casey said

"Oh it's nothing," Derek said

"It's something," Casey said walking into his room

"Leave!"

"Ok…" Casey said going back to her room

When she when back to her room there was a note on her door

_Casey,_

_I found this on Derek's computer last night while he was out_

_Derek- Sam!!!_

_Sam- what D_

_Derek- there is this girl I really like and idk if she likes me_

_Sam- ok whats her name_

_Derek- can't say…CM_

_Sam- Casidy Mady_

Derek- no 

_Sam- Claudia Moore_

_Derek- no_

_Sam- Claire Monaray_

_Derek- NO_

_  
Derek- anyway I g2g bye_

_Sam- ok… bye_

_Sorry that's all I found I'll look for more tonight. I looked at Derek's schedule and he as no dates!!! Here I made a copy,_

_Sunday- hokey practice at4: 30_

_Monday-school 8:40, hokey game 4:00_

_Tuesday-school 8:40, Bball with Sam- 6:00_

_Wednesday-school 8:40, hokey game5: 10_

_Thursday-HOLIDAY NO SCHOOL Bball with Sam 12:00_

_Friday-school 8:40, hokey game 4:00, and Sam's 7:00_

_Saturday-hokey practice11:00 hokey game 2:00_

_That's all!_

_Lizzie._

"Wow kind of sad that he labels school and the time for it." Casey said laughing

**7:30am**

"Hey mom, Liz" Casey said sitting down next to Lizzie

"Hi Case. Eggs?" Nora said

"No thanks I'm not really hungry" Casey said pushing her plate away

"Are you going to have anything?" Nora said

"Milk." Casey said walking to the refrigerator

"Ok." Nora said "Liz you want anymore?"

"No thanks. Can I be excused?" Lizzie said

"Yeah" Nora said

"Bye" Lizzie said walking up the stairs

"Bye mom!" Casey said running after Lizzie

"Ummm. Ok bye"

UPSTAIRS 

"Liz!"

"Case!" Lizzie said trying to mimic her

"I got the note" Casey said

"Ok good" Lizzie said closing the door "Bye"

"Bye…" Casey said

**AT SCHOOL**

"Em I have a major problem!" Casey said opening her locker

"Uhhhh what now?"

"Em this is really important" Casey wined

"Fine what"

"I have a new crush…"

"But you're dating the quarterback of the football team!!!" Emily shouted, "Why would you have a new crush?"

The bell rang

"I don't know ok!!!!!!!!" Casey said running to homeroom

"Ok…" Emily said following her

**5 minutes later**

Derek walked into the door of homeroom late

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Venturi" Mrs. Hanlet

Derek just looked at her then looked at Casey and went to his seat

"Case" Emily whispered

"What?" Casey said

"Since when does Derek stare at you during class?"

"What?" Casey said looking over to Derek

He is staring at me… Casey said to her self 

"I don't know" Casey said

"Girls stop talking!" Mrs. Hanlet said to Casey and Emily

"Sorry" Emily and Casey said

"Ok."

The bell rang again

"Casey, once again… why was Derek staring at you?"

Casey walked into the girls bathroom, Emily followed her, and looking under the stales to see if anyone was in the bathroom.

"Ok, promise you wont scream…" Casey said

"Yeah, well I don't know… maybe if I know who it is!"

"Derek…"

"What!" Emily screamed "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!"

"Um…that I like him. Emily I'm sorry I know that you like him but I like him to but…"

A/N hi…sorry ended it here…wait to see what happens PLEASE read and review! 


End file.
